


涟的生存动力

by lonely_knight13



Category: Alive: Dr.Kokoro the Medical Oncologist
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_knight13/pseuds/lonely_knight13
Summary: 涟视角的故事，偶尔心薰视角，但心薰戏份有点少，介意的话请不要往下滑惹hhhhhh.
Relationships: Kokoro Onda/Kaoru Kajiyama, Ren Onda & Kaoru Kajiyama, Ren Onda & Kokoro Onda





	涟的生存动力

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

平时用的笔记本翻开了新的一页，就这样摊开在茶几上已经数小时。

不对。应该说是差不多一星期了。崭新的空白页依旧空空如也。

涟发愣地看着空白的页面，颈上挂着毛巾，刚洗好的头发还湿漉漉的。

他发出一声叹息，接着无力地往后靠在沙发背上。

“要是再不想出来的话，就快没时间了啊...”

他用毛巾拭擦着头发，一边对着空气懊恼地自言自语。

手拭擦的动作缓缓停下，他轻轻阖上了眼，试图从混沌的思绪里寻找新的想法。

然而此时大脑的思绪却不自不觉飘到多年前...

-

“再不定下来的话，就来不及了...”

涟穿过走廊到打开厅房的门时，听见坐在沙发上的薰医生在喃喃自语。

“什么来不及了？”

“啊？！”

涟忽然发出的声音吓得薰医生从沙发弹起，差点把手上的书给抖掉。

“吓死我了，涟君。” 转身看见原来是涟后，薰医生大喘一口气。

“哈哈，抱歉。” 涟淘气地对薰医生笑了笑，坐在她身边。

“我还以为是心回来了。” 薰医生心有余悸似地抚了抚胸口。

“啊，薰医生是要瞒着妈妈干什么坏事吗？” 涟坏笑着问。

“不不不-不是的！” 面对涟的问题薰医生结巴了起来，涟的嘴角咧得更开了。

与薰医生相处已有一段蛮长的时间，和薰医生瞒着妈妈一起干过的事情也越来越多。

每当涟这位主谋拉着薰医生一起策划什么“诡计”且需要瞒着妈妈时，薰医生脸上会露出特殊的表情。

涟称之为“不想隐瞒但又不得已导致非常纠结”的表情。

说真的，只要对象是妈妈，薰医生的脸如同一本摊开的书，只要一看薰医生的脸，就知道她肯定有事，撒谎不眨眼的功力几乎为零。好几次他俩的计划差点失败，就因为薰医生对妈妈撒不了谎。

唉，到底薰医生是人太好了。涟作出这样的结论。

所以现在，薰医生刻意掩饰以及磕磕巴巴的模样，涟多少都猜出她有事隐瞒。

“咦？薰医生怎么在看这个？” 涟往薰医生那里靠近，视线放在薰医生手里的一本书。

薰医生下定决心似的将书放到腿上，她转头对上了涟疑惑的双眼。

“我想亲手做一个蛋糕。”

“诶？”

看着薰医生坚定的眼神，涟可以确定对方不是在开玩笑。

薰医生搬过来恩田家这几年里，涟发现薰医生的料理手艺也只是还过得去，更没有见过她做过任何烘焙。

此刻薰医生一脸坚决的样子，涟不忍心戳破这个事实，只是继续问道：“为什么突然间想做蛋糕呢？”

“不是突然间哦。” 薰医生说：“你看，妈妈的生日不是快到了吗？这回我想亲自做个生日蛋糕送给心。”

“诶？妈妈生日不是还有两个月—”

“所以说！需要赶紧行动！”

薰医生激动的回话把涟吓了一跳，头上的问号不减反增。

“心的生日到来前，我必须学会！” 薰医生说：“心生日前几天才做的话，肯定会失败的。”

啊，所以她对自己几乎为零的烘培知识也是有自知自明的。涟在心里暗笑。

薰医生把注意力重新放在食谱上，她认真的翻看，目光最终停留在其中一页面上。

“就这个吧！” 薰医生指着页面对涟说。

涟伸头看了看，是一个看起来和平时他们常买的很像，但样式的较为复杂草莓奶油蛋糕。

原本想说出干脆去店买现成的提议，在他抬眼对上薰医生期待的眼神时直接被吞回肚子里。

“嗯！就做这个吧！” 涟满意地点点头。

“就这么决定了。” 薰医生伸手去拿茶几上的便利贴，贴了一张在食谱上作为标记。

“那我去写故事了。” 涟站起身时对薰医生说。

“啊。” 忽地，薰医生好像想起什么似的惊呼一声，准备转身离开的涟停住在原地。

薰医生缓缓地转了过来，对上歪着头满脸困惑的涟。

涟看见薰医生恍悟的表情逐渐变成了一脸有所企图的微笑。

瞬间就领悟到薰医生想要干什么了，他用力地摇头：“不要。”

“涟涟君~” 她连这个昵称都搬出来了，情况不妙。

“说什么都不干。” 他坚持地说着。

“但是...”

“不要。”

一星期后的一个周末，涟和薰医生站在一宽敞的厨房里。

最终，涟还是败给了薰医生的小狗眼攻击，被她拉去一起做蛋糕。

“不能在家的厨房弄，会被心发现的。” 薰医生这样和他说。

涟也不知道薰医生到底向谁借了个这么大的厨房。

当这个问题闪过他的脑海时，一位男士走进了厨房。

“相泽さん，打扰您了真不好意思。”

薰医生对那位男士鞠躬，对方也跟着倾身。

“别这么说，只是一点小忙而已。” 相泽さん说，接着看向涟：“你就是涟君吧？你好啊。”

啊，他想着想起来了。这姓氏以及这位男士的样子。

是班上一位名叫相泽向日葵的同学的爸爸啊。相泽同学很擅长料理的爸爸。

虽然和相泽さん的女儿同班，但涟和她并不熟。

两人除了几次分组活动被分到一组以外，其余时间几乎没有任何交谈。

没想到，薰医生竟然和相泽同学的爸爸那么相熟，大概是家长会上认识的吧。

自从薰医生被列为涟的监护人之一后，妈妈癌症中心的工作忙不过来时都是由薰医生来参与学校活动，因此与涟班上同学的家长们混熟也是自然。

只是没想到是相熟到连他不太熟悉的同学的家长也一并认识的程度，让涟有些惊讶。

相泽さん回头望了望他背后，对涟说：“向日葵现在不在家，不然你可以去和她打个招呼。”

“没-没关系。” 涟急忙说。

相泽同学对班上同学略冷淡的性格让她只有几个朋友。

说实话，对方那生人勿进的态度让涟却步。

“那么，这两个月厨房就借给你们了。” 相泽さん拍了拍手说道。

“真的没问题吗？” 薰医生想再次确认。“这个时间不会打扰到您的料理班吗？”

“不会不会。傍晚这段时间料理班刚好结束，厨房你们随意用。”

“非常谢谢你。”

相泽さん走出厨房后，两人将买好做蛋糕的材料放到料理台上。

“没想到薰医生和相泽同学的爸爸是朋友。” 涟一边说一边将材料拿出来。

“都是家长会的成员嘛。” 薰医生说：“涟君和向日葵不熟吗？”

“诶？就... 同学而已？” 涟尴尬地别过头。

“这样啊... 没关系，之后常来，见面次数多了自然就能混熟了。”

“要是人家不想搭理我也没办法啊。” 涟小声咕哝。

薰没听见。“よし！我们开始吧！”

接下来每星期的周末，涟和薰医生两人偷偷在外头做蛋糕实验，争取在两个月内做出最完美的生日蛋糕。

但是，制作的过程并没有想象中的简单。

薰医生的烘焙技术与她的手术技术比起来，简直是天渊之别。

因为将近一个月，每周以失败的成品收场。

“要不，我们请相泽さん教教我们吧？” 有天涟这么向薰医生提议。

“唔，他愿意将厨房借给我们已经很感激了，如果再打扰他的私人时间...” 薰医生顾虑地说。

“我想相泽さん应该不会介意的。” 涟说：“你看，已经连续四个失败成品了哦。这样下去的话最后也只能去买现成的了。”

“不行！” 薰医生惊坐起来。

“所以说，请相泽さん教教我们正确的烘焙技术，这样就能够加快进度，而且不用一直浪费买来的材料。”

“说的也是。” 薰医生点点头。

调整计划，在下一回的尝试，多了相泽さん的指点。

“其实我原来也有想帮你们的想法，只是看你们没开口问我也不好意思自荐。” 相泽さん笑着说。

有了烘焙经验丰富的大师助阵，制作蛋糕的过程有了明显的改进，开始成功烤出了像样的蛋糕。

原本对这次烘蛋糕兴致缺缺的涟也开始对烘培的过程感兴趣了起来。

两个月期限来到尾声，在等待第N个“实验品”出炉的当儿，涟和薰医生认真地记录着相泽さん所说的每一个要点和技巧，这次是最后冲刺了。

下回他们烤出来的蛋糕必须是完美的，因为下星期就是心医生的生日。

“向日葵，你回来啦。”

埋头写笔记的涟和薰医生听相泽さん这么一说，两人同时抬起头。

一位女生正走进厨房。

“嗯。” 她淡淡地回应，接着也向薰医生鞠了个躬。“你好。”

“你好啊，向日葵ちゃん。” 薰医生微笑道：“一直来打扰你们真不好意思啊。”

“不会。” 依旧是平淡的语气。她转过头，对上了涟的视线。

涟有些尴尬地和她打招呼，对方却只是点了点头，然后拿着倒好的水转身走了。

“真是不好意思，我这个女儿个性比较...” 相泽さん说，薰医生连忙摇头摆手。

“啊，对了，这是今天料理班做的菓子，你们拿回去尝尝吧。”

“这怎么好意思呢。” 薰医生说。

“拿去吧。” 相泽さん将装好菓子的盒子交给薰医生。“预祝你们的生日蛋糕惊喜顺利！”

“谢谢。” 两人同声道谢。

相泽さん送他们到门口时，不忘对涟说：“欢迎随时来玩。”

涟有些结巴地：“是、是。” 

应该... 不会再来了吧？他心里这样想着。

/

生日当天心医生当班，而薰医生已经早早安排了和同事掉班，所以当日休息。

涟一放学就直奔回家，没到图书馆逗留或是和朋友去玩。

两人得在心医生下班之前将蛋糕烤好，还得布置。

所幸京ちゃん及时赶到，帮了大忙。除了来帮忙涟和薰医生布置家里，他还带来了一些料理。

“晚餐不能只吃蛋糕吧。” 京ちゃん笑说。

涟和薰医生不好意思地低了低头，他们近日一直将目标集中在蛋糕上，忘了生日大餐也是需要其他料理才能叫做大餐。

“我回来了— 诶？”

心医生站在漆黑的玄关处，朝走廊探了探头。

“停电吗？” 心医生摸黑找到开关，亮起了玄关处的灯。“没停电啊。”

她脱掉鞋子后走上走廊，也顺手开了灯。

“都出门了？” 她瞄了一眼门底缝隙，没有灯光。

她疑惑地打开厅房的门，黑漆漆的视线忽然明亮了起来，耳边响起一连串的“啪——！啪——！啪——！”声响。

她吓得捂住了耳朵，突然的光亮让她有些刺眼。

“生！日！快！乐！”

心医生眨了眨惊恐的双眼，看见薰医生、涟和公公三人戴着甜筒帽，手里拿着拉炮，五彩缤纷的纸屑到处都是，包括她身上。

“这是？” 心医生小声地问，脸上惊恐的神情逐渐转为笑容。

“生日惊喜哦。” 薰医生扬着嘴角说。

“妈妈，生日快乐。” 涟捧着蛋糕朝她走来。

“这是薰医生和涟亲手做的哦。” 京ちゃん说。

“哇！真的？” 心医生惊讶地看着两人。接着皱了皱眉头，疑惑地问：“等等，你们什么时候学会烘蛋糕的啊？难道是...” 她停顿了一下。“啊！这两个月的周末你俩一直鬼鬼祟祟的，是在学做蛋糕吗？”

薰医生害羞地耸肩，她低了低头。“说是惊喜嘛，怎么可以让心察觉到呢。”

“你们...” 心医生抿着微颤的双唇，感觉到自己双眼发热。

这时京ちゃん说：“菜都快凉了，大家都过来开动吧。”

“好了，生日怎么可以哭呢。” 薰医生在心医生耳边轻声戏谑。

“还不是因为你们。” 心医生故作不满地瞪了她一眼。

“抱歉抱歉。” 薰医生持续咧着嘴，伸手去拭擦心医生眼角溢出的一滴泪。

“好了啦，妈妈，薰医生，你们快过来，我都快饿扁了。” 受不了两位母亲在自己面前放闪的涟忍不住开声。

“来了，先让我尝尝这个薰さん和涟亲手做的蛋糕。” 心医生迫不及待地说着。

“诶？！不是该先吃饭才能吃蛋糕吗？” 涟抗议道。

“今天妈妈生日，妈妈做主。” 薰医生笑说，心医生朝涟做了个得意的鬼脸。

“啊，妈妈居然对我做鬼脸。” 涟瞪圆双眼。“蛋糕不让你吃了。” 他伸出双手作势要把蛋糕从心医生面前拉走。

“诶，别啊。” 心医生紧张地说，手里的叉子迅速地叉到了一小块蛋糕。

在涟的惊呼声和薰医生的笑声下心医生将蛋糕往嘴里放。

“啊，好吃！” 心医生闭上了眼，发出一声满意的叹息。

“真的？太好了！” 薰医生说，然后望向涟，对他比胜利的手势：“大成功！”

看着妈妈和薰医生的笑颜，再凝视着眼前的生日蛋糕，涟感觉到一股暖流涌上心头。

蛋糕，真是个好东西啊。

/

有了这么印象深刻的烘培经验后，涟开始对烘培产生兴趣。

至于薰医生...

“这个嘛... 做过一次就可以了。” 薰医生点点头说。

烘培这事对薰医生来说果然是仅此一次的事情啊。涟在心里暗笑，看起来万能的外科医薰医生，也有不拿手的事。

渐渐的，涟用来记录故事想法的本子，也开始出现了一些关于烘培的食谱。

某个悠闲的下午，涟一人躲在公园角落的一棵大树下，从在图书馆借到的烘培食谱中记录一些自己感兴趣的食谱。

写着写着，身后突然发出了人说话的声音。

“欸~ 变成了写食谱？”

“诶？！”

不知向日葵这样懒懒地靠着树从后面偷窥了多久，涟吓得站了起来。

“不写小说了吗？”

“诶？！你怎么知道？”

对向日葵的提问涟又是一阵惊讶，他没给任何人看过这本笔记。

“你这本笔记，不是丢过一回吗？” 向日葵将靠着的身子轻轻一推，站直了身体。

“是丢过一会，不过最后在座位的抽屉找到— 等等...” 涟眯起眼看着向日葵。“是你捡到的？”

向日葵点点头，她缓缓地走到附近的秋千坐了下来。“嘛，反正捡到了，就看了几眼。”

“你应该直接物归原主。”

涟目无表情地对向日葵说，后者只是无谓地耸耸肩。

一阵缄默，当连准备转身回家时，向日葵忽然开口：“我爸的料理班快结束了，你来吗？”

“哈？”

“你不是对烘培感兴趣吗？” 她从秋千站起身。“这不正好？”

涟站在原地呆望着向日葵走远的身影，直到对方忽然回头。“还站着那里干嘛？走啦。”

头脑搞不清是什么状况，双脚却自动迈开跟着向日葵走了。

涟就这样莫名其妙地跟着向日葵到她家做客。

“啊，涟君，好久不见。”

“可以开始了？”

“嗯！涟君也一起？”

向日葵和她爸爸相泽さん的对话，涟听得一头雾水。

“今天教的是巧克力布朗尼哦！” 相泽さん笑着对涟说。

“还愣在那儿干嘛。” 向日葵将一件围裙扔给涟，他慌慌张张地接住。

见涟还是一脸呆愣，向日葵好气没气地说：“不想学了？”

“诶？” 涟瞪大眼看着她，又看向相泽さん对自己微笑点点头，涟才意识到此刻的情况。

“学-学！” 他猛点头。

“这钝感。” 向日葵摇摇头，冷冷地揶揄道，一旁的相泽さん忍不住笑出声。

/

从那以后，每个周末的下午待相泽さん的料理班结束，涟就会和相泽父女学烘培。

心医生和薰医生也开始注意到涟近来频繁地把甜食带回家。

对两位母亲的疑问，涟总是说“朋友家里送给班上同学的”又或是“某某竞赛后的慰劳点心”等等，试图打哈哈瞒过去。

只要是不影响学习的事，心医生和薰医生都不太会过度干涉涟的事，所以每次他带好吃的烘培食品，她们也只是随口问问。

当然，在两位母亲品尝的时候，涟会假装不在意地，悄悄竖起耳朵听她们的评价。

“啊！这个好吃。”

“唔，好像有点太甜了。”

“饼皮好像有点太厚。”

“唔？这馅料是煮焦了吗？”

“啊，这个好脆好香。”

“口感绵密，好好吃！”

心医生和薰医生不知道，她们每次不经意说出口的评价，都被涟都牢牢记下，作为下次改进的动力。

然而，瞒过了母亲们，却瞒不过爷爷京ちゃん。涟将烤好的作品拿出给京ちゃん品尝时，一眼就被看穿了。

“其实，我大概也猜到了涟你为什么选择隐瞒。”

“诶？”

看着孙子被自己揭穿时一脸尴尬又内疚的模样，京ちゃん慈祥地笑了笑。

“人嘛，时不时换兴趣是常有的事。况且涟是初中生，前面的路还很长，不急的。” 他温柔地说：“就算以后不当作家也没关系哦。”

“诶，不是的！” 涟焦急地说：“我还是很喜欢写作的。真的！” 他平稳了一下情绪，继续说：“现在对烘培和写作，都喜欢。”

“只要涟做着自己喜欢的事，没有勉强自己就可以了。” 京ちゃん拍了拍他的肩，慈爱地对他说：“但是，关于学烘培的事，涟其实不需要瞒着母亲们啊。”

“啊，这个嘛...” 涟伸手挠了挠后颈，接着双手放在腿上，面容有些严肃地看着京ちゃん：“是这样的，其实我想...”

/

“秘密任务？” 向日葵问。

“嗯！请柬你们没收到吗？”

“收到了，前天薰医生亲自送来。” 涟有些牛头不对马嘴的问答，使向日葵更加疑惑。

写完作业的一个下午，涟和向日葵窝在她家的厨房翻着她爸的私人烘培食谱。

见涟专注地看着食谱，向日葵又问：“那个，秘密任务和请柬有什么关系？”

“啊，对！秘密任务。”

涟抬起头与向日葵对视，是下定决心的眼神。“我想，亲手做一个蛋糕。”

“诶~？又来？”

“这次不一样，这次是我个人准备的惊喜。”

这么久以来，妈妈和薰医生在一起的事涟在上小学的时候就已经明白了。

然而就在上星期，妈妈和薰医生忽然叫住他，两人担心的表情叫他坐立不安。

别扭了好一阵，她们才道出了叫住他的理由。

“我和薰，想办个聚会。” 妈妈先开口。

“聚会？什么聚会？” 涟问：“是要庆祝什么吗？”

“嘛，算是吧。”

妈妈和薰医生羞涩地互相对视一眼，涟一脸茫然不解的当儿，他的视线扫过母亲们的手...

妈妈的左手无名指不知何时多了一枚戒指，而薰医生一向不常戴手饰的手，左手的无名指此刻也戴着戒指...

他拿开视线，抬起头，对上了她们期待中渗着紧张和焦虑的眼神。

“那个... 戒指？” 涟呆呆地问：“所以，聚会是婚礼？”

“啊，嘛... 也不是。” 妈妈有些尴尬地说：“只邀请了几个比较熟的同事和朋友，一个普通的聚会而已。”

“涟君，不要紧吧？” 薰医生小心翼翼地问。

“嗯？我？” 他眨了眨眼，不是很明白为何薰医生这样问。

“妈妈和我。” 薰医生怯怯地举了举戴着戒指的左手。

就这么没自信吗，薰医生。涟在心里叹道。

但一想到薰医生和他们家的相识确实不一般，也难怪薰医生会露出这样的神情。

涟忽地坐直身子，心医生和薰医生见状也立马调好坐姿，放在碰撞到一起的膝盖上两人的手，小指互相轻轻勾住。

涟微笑，接着恭敬地：“妈妈，薰医生，祝贺你们。” 他向前倾身。

当他坐直回身子，看见的是妈妈和薰医生吃惊的样子，薰医生的嘴还张合了好几次都没发出声。

“也不至于那么惊讶吧。” 涟被这样盯着有点不好意思，他小声地说。

心医生和薰医生原本微张的嘴现在勾勒出好看的弧度。

“就是啊，薰不用那么吃惊吧。” 妈妈用肩轻轻推了一下薰医生。

“心刚才不也是。” 薰医生故作一脸难以置信。

就这样一家人一起继续生活下去吧。安静地看着两位母亲打闹时，涟发自内心地祈愿。

不过... 好歹也等我走开了才继续你们的打情骂俏啊... 毕竟还是个孩子的涟在心里小抱怨了一下。

庆祝心医生和薰医生结为连理的小聚会的日期定下来后，涟开始烦恼送给两位母亲的礼物。

但也没烦恼太久，他很快地想到了最适合的。

“我想请向日葵你和我一起构思这个结婚蛋糕。” 涟认真地对向日葵说。

“原来如此，结婚蛋糕啊。” 向日葵点头说：“没问题，包在我身上。”

两人构思的同时，也从向日葵的爸爸那里得到了不少意见。

定下食谱后剩下的时间不多，他们尝试了几次，终于在聚会的前两天成功烤出了理想的结婚蛋糕。

聚会当日，场地安排在一家料理屋的包厢。

“怎么不见涟？” 心医生望了望四周，只见邀请的嘉宾陆续到场，就是不见涟。

“涟君不是和京太郎さん一起来吗？” 薰医生也跟着四处张望。

心医生摇摇头。“公公已经来了，他也没看到涟。”

“诶，奇怪。”

所有宾客已经入席，还是不见涟的踪影，心医生和薰医生有些焦急了。

然而此时，涟早早躲在料理屋的厨房，等着京ちゃん的信号通知。

整个上午在向日葵家的厨房烤出来的蛋糕，如今摆在料理屋光洁的不锈料理台上。

须臾，京ちゃん的头探进了厨房。“涟，是时候了。”

涟深吸一口气，双手小心翼翼地捧起了蛋糕。

“よし！”

/

包厢里忽然暗了下来。

“嗯？怎么回事？” 心医生问。

“我去看看。”

薰医生正要站起身时，看见入口处有个人影缓缓走了进来。

“涟？”

“涟君？”

心医生和薰医生同声说出口。

“SURPRISE！恭喜！”

众人同时道出祝贺，包厢的灯也随即亮了起来。

心医生和薰医生两人瞪得圆圆的双眼，吃惊地望了一会儿在座的各位，视线再放到了眼前的涟。

“这是？” 心医生微颤的声音问道。

“是涟亲手做的蛋糕哦。” 这时走到涟身旁京太郎说。

“涟。” 薰医生难以置信的语气带着感动。

“恭喜。” 涟腼腆地说着，边将蛋糕小心翼翼地搁到桌面上。

确保蛋糕放好后他抬起头，对上两对热泪盈眶的眼睛。涟有些窘迫地 ：“诶，别哭啊。”

薰医生用力地吸了吸鼻子，仰起头眨着眼：“没在哭哦。”

心医生不禁发出一声带泪的轻笑。“嗯，不哭。”

“好了，好了。大家都坐下准备开动吧。”

在京太郎的催促下，聚会也正式开始。

有了涟亲手制作的蛋糕，本来普通的亲友聚餐多了一项切蛋糕的仪式。

心医生和薰医生就像婚礼盛宴的新人那般，两人一起合力切下蛋糕。

在互相喂对方吃蛋糕的环节，心医生将一点奶油涂到了薰医生的鼻尖。

看到这场景在一旁大笑的涟一时闪躲不及，被薰医生“偷袭”成功，他的脸颊也沾上了奶油。

欢笑声此起彼落，当晚的聚会圆满进行。

涟看着两位母亲们津津有味地享用着自己亲手烘培的蛋糕，幸福的暖流再一次填满了他的心。

-

“唔？已经构思好了？”

正在工作台面上和面团的涟抬起头朝声音传来的方向望去。

是向日葵。

“嗯，现在开始试着做。” 涟转回头继续工作。

“这样啊。店面我都收拾好了。那我先回咯？”

“嗯，辛苦了。”

“你也是。”

向日葵转身离开后，店面只剩涟一人。

“嗯，能赶上的，没问题的。” 他自我激励地说着。

/

“哇！好怀念啊！” 薰医生打开盒子时发出惊叹。

“欸~ 是涟第一次做给我们的蛋糕吗？” 心医生问道。

涟点头。“嗯，只是稍稍改了一点。”

“你还特意送来，真是不好意思。” 薰医生有些歉意地说。

“店面，没问题吗？” 心医生担忧地问。

“没问题，有向日葵看着。” 涟安慰道。

“向日葵她还好吗？” 薰医生边起身边说着：“好久没见到她了。”

“嗯，很好。” 涟说：“最近她女朋友从巴黎来日本看她，所以比较忙。”

向日葵的女朋友艾米莉是她在巴黎进修烘培课程时期认识的。

“难得见面啊，异地恋好辛苦呢。” 心医生说，拿着餐具走来的薰医生也复议点头。

“店面生意还好吗？” 薰医生开始切着蛋糕，问。

“还不错。” 涟语气带着几许自豪。

“恩田师傅的手艺果然名不虚传。” 心医生夸张地措辞让儿子窘迫得脸红。

三十岁的涟如今和挚友相泽向日葵合开了一间烘培小店，除了提供烘培美食之外，也有咖啡茶之类的饮品。

开店以来，业绩还算不错，在横滨港也小有名气。

涟现在是个有模有样的烘培师了。至于写作，他偶尔会抽空写写，但多数精力都放在研究新食谱。

心医生到厨房去泡茶时，薰医生戏谑地问他：“不过啊，恩田师傅什么时候要找个对象啊？”

“饶了我吧。”

这是涟每次回家必定会被问的问题，虽然知道薰医生只是在开玩笑，但两位母亲私下应该是在替他担心吧。

“也不是在催你。” 心医生捧场茶具过来时说：“只是看向日葵都有对象了...”

“我们才会忍不住问。” 薰医生接话。

“我现在一个人过得很好，真的。” 涟笃定地说：“不用担心。”

“嗯，开心就好。” 心医生微笑说。

“别说我了，快尝尝吧。” 涟催促着二位母亲。“啊，差点忘了。祝结婚周年快乐。” 他恭敬地说。

“谢谢。” 她俩齐声说。

“好好吃！” 薰医生吃下第一口时忍不住惊呼。

“这个甜度刚刚好，香气也很足。” 心医生也赞叹道。

母亲们一直以来对涟的支持，涟不胜感激，只希望可以陪着她们，继续为她俩做好吃的烘培，能够一直看到她俩现在那样的幸福的笑颜。

这大概就是多年前，妈妈和京ちゃん所说过的生存动力吧。

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> 这个是之前在看英国烘培大赛The Great British Bake Off的时候炸出来的脑洞哈哈哈哈哈哈。看到蛋糕就联想到了涟。 
> 
> 之所以想写这个脑洞也是因为想给涟一个不会让薰薰太伤感的职业。涟以后当小说家是最自然不过，但薰薰无论如何还是会有一点点难过的吧。涟跟随心薰当医生的脑洞也是不错啦（涟是恩梶的小孩ww）但想想要是涟选择一个自己喜欢的职业应该会很有趣，所以就写了这篇涟烘培师的文。 
> 
> 这篇净是在讲涟，心薰戏份很少，不好意思（鞠躬 
> 
> 保证下篇的短篇肯定是主心薰的！ 
> 
> 谢谢各位在年底12月了还继续嗑心薰hhhhhh 
> 
> 惯列错别字请无视~ 欢迎留言交流
> 
> ps: 最近在看《极道主夫》，从那里借了一下向日葵的角色（剧好好笑，想写一次这样沙雕风格的恩梶文）至于文里向日葵她爸的角色则是从《东京大饭店》借来的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
